En un mundo aparte
by Aerin Masen Cullen
Summary: ¿Como podia conseguir mantenerse apartado de una esposa tan bella y sexy como la suya? Sencillamente, no podia. Äsi que irremisiblemente, aquella mujer llena de pasión acabo en los brazos de su ardiente esposo.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi nueva historia, también es una **adaptación** de una historia de la escritora Karen Rose Smith y ya saben los personajes de crepúsculo le pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer.

Espero que esta también sea de su agrado.

**Por el momento solo voy a poner el Sumary… **

Isabella Swan era la solución perfecta para que Edward Cullen consiguiera hacerse con su herencia. Pero la sinceridad con la que ella le dijo si, quiero le planteo a Edward un dilema. ¿Cómo podía conseguir mantenerse alejado de una esposa tan bella y sexy como la suya? Sencillamente, no podía. Así que irremisiblemente, aquella mujer llena de pasión acabó en los brazos de su ardiente esposo.

La historia tiene un ligero parecido con Lágrimas de Amor, pero en esta historia, les prometo a un Edward más calido y menos cruel y despiadado que en Lágrimas de Amor.

"**Somos como una sola persona… Por siempre"**

**Aerin.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ni la historia ni los personajes de Crepúsculo me pertenecen.

Woow me da mucho gusto que pasen a ver mis historias y más me gusta que me digan que las continúe… de verdad que me da mucho gusto. Gracias por todo su apoyo…

Capitulo 1

¿Por qué su padre le habría hecho algo así?

Edward Cullen aparcó su coche junto a la entrada y cerró con un portazo. Las hojas de los álamos y abedules cubrían el suelo, y por las ramas saltaban algunas ardillas. En octubre la escarcha y la nieve todavía eran escasas. A Edward le encantaban los inviernos tanto como el resto del año en Alaska. Se había visto obligado a marcharse de niño, pero había regresado siendo un adolescente y estaba decidido a no vivir en otra parte.

La brisa helada sacudió sus cabellos cobrizos mientras levantaba la cabeza y contemplaba la casa de tres pisos. Cuando su padre cumplió los sesenta, los dos invirtieron en ese refugio campestre. Carlisle Cullen se encargó de los negocios y Edward del servicio de vuelo.

Y en esos momentos de su vida podía perderlo todo…

Edward se había prometido que, al igual que su padre, pasaría el resto de su vida solo. Para el era mucho mejor surcar los cielos del último territorio de los Estados Unidos que entregar su corazón a una mujer.

Su padre necesitaba a una mujer con espíritu aventurero, pero los largos inviernos y la soledad hicieron que la madre de Edward empezara a beber y terminara marchándose, llevándose a su hijo con ella. A Edward no le gusto abandonar su querido hogar, pero tampoco aprendió de los errores de su padre y su propio matrimonio duró menos de un año.

Entonces ¿Por qué demonios Carlisle Cullen le había impuesto a Edward que se casará, como condición para recibir la herencia? Desde el divorcio no había tenido muchas citas, y la única mujer que llamó su atención ya estaba comprometida.

Abrió la pesada puerta de madera y pasó al interior. La planta baja constaba de un comedor, una gran sala de estar y un despacho. Cuando estaba pasando junto a la gran escalera oyó una dulce y melodiosa voz que provenía de la segunda planta.

Llame a la oficina, si necesita algo, señor Weber. La cena es a las seis.

Antes de que Edward pudiera dar un pasó, Bella Swan descendió por las escaleras con su fuerza y elegancia habitual. Carlisle Cullen la había contratado para que se encargara del refugio y Edward no había estado de acuerdo con la elección de su padre. No porque aquellos hermosos ojos cafés chocolatosos ni por los rizos **(n/a me pareció que bella se vería un poco más hermosa con rizos que con su pelo ondulado)** que enmarcaban su rostro con forma de corazón, sino por su inexperiencia y juventud, y también por su inocencia. Aunque tenía que reconocer que Bella había cumplido con su trabajo a la perfección.

¿Qué ocurre? –Bella tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

La suavidad de su voz y el vestido azul de pana que se ceñía a sus curvas de su cuerpo, desde los pechos hasta las pantorrillas, lo distrajo por un instante.

No me esperaba algo semejante –dijo el, con una ira que superaba la tristeza que lo había acompañado desde la muerte de su padre, dos semanas atrás- Si no lo conociera tan bien, pensaría que se volvió loco al escribir su testamento.

Tú padre se mantuvo en su sano juicio hasta el ultimo momento –dijo ella acercándose.

Lo sé. Por eso me parece esto una locura. Vamos a la oficina. Tienes que saberlo todo, ya que también te afecta a ti.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá de la oficina. Sus brazos casi se rozaban y Edward se sintió embriagado de deseo al aspirar el aroma de Bella. No sabía si era perfume o champú y no paraba de repetirse que sus cabellos no podían ser tan suaves como parecían.

El caso es que tengo que casarme en un plazo inferior a tres meses y permanecer casado durante un año si quiero recibir la herencia. De lo contrario perderé la casa y el servicio de vuelo: todo se venderá y el dinero será donado a una fundación ecologista.

¡Oh, Edward! –Bella estaba, tan horrorizada como el.

Edward llevaba luchando contra la atracción que sentía por Bella desde que la contrataron. Se puso en pie para mantener las distancias y se acercó a la ventana. Se quedo contemplando la inmensa extensión de terreno c que pronto estaría cubierta de nieve. El refugio estaba situado a media hora de Fairbanks, en uno de los parajes más bonitos de la tierra. Cerca de allí, semioculta entre los abetos, se levantaba la casa que Edward había construido el año anterior. Ahora también podía perderla.

De ningún modo…

Edward, ¿estas seguro de que no se trata de un error? –le preguntó Bella- El señor Cullen no puede haberte hecho algo así. No era esa clase de hombre. El te quería.

Su padre había querido que lo llamase por su nombre de pila, pero para Bella el siempre fue el señor Cullen, hasta que le apretó la mano y le dio su último adiós. Edward estuvo presente en ese momento y sintió que algo lo unía con Bella; algo que iba más allá de la mera relación profesional. Acabó atribuyéndolo al dolor por la muerte de su padre.

El testamento está muy claro, Bella –dijo apartándose de la ventana- Por eso no puedo entenderlo.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió la conversación. Edward fue hasta la mesa y descolgó el auricular, esperando que fuera el abogado para decirle que había un error.

Edward soy Emmett. Gracias a dios que te encuentro. Te he dejado un mensaje en el buzón de voz. También he llamado al hangar…

Emmett McCarty había sido amigo de Edward desde la infancia. Mientras Edward se dedicaba a prepararse para piloto, Emmett se fue ha estudiar medicina a Washington. Luego regresó y abrió una consulta en Fairbanks. Puso un anunció solicitando a una recepcionista y así conoció a Rosalie Hale. Acabó siendo padre de tres hijos, y un hombre muy afortunado.

¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Edward. Había algo extraño en el tono de voz de su amigo.

Es Tanner. Ha tenido una pelea en el colegio y Rosalie lo encerró en casa. Pero se ha escapado y ha desaparecido –se le rasgo la voz- Los vecinos y yo hemos estado buscándolo durante una hora. Nadie lo ha visto.

Tanner, de nueve años, era el hijo mayor de Emmett. Edward sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo. Buscar a un niño desde el aire no era fácil, pero había que intentarlo.

Llamaré a Jasper y le diré que prepare la avioneta. Saldremos lo antes posible. Llámame al móvil si averiguas algo.

Gracias, Edward.

Lo encontraremos –dijo antes de colgar, rezando por que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

¿Era el doctor McCarty? –preguntó Bella. Conocía a Emmett de las veces que había visitado al padre de Edward.

Tanner se ha vuelto loco y se ha escapado. Solo tiene nueve años y sus padres están aterrorizados.

¿Puedo hacer algo?

Edward pensó durante unos segundos.

Rosalie no tiene familia aquí. ¿Te importaría ir a ayudarla en casa?

Aquí todo está bajo control –dijo ella asintiendo- Solo tenemos tres huéspedes para cenar. Alice puede encargarse de todo. Seguro que no le importará.

De acuerdo. Explícale lo ocurrido. Y rápido. No hay tiempo que perder.

Bella asintió y salió corriendo del despacho. Los marrones rizos meciéndose sobre el vestido y el movimiento de sus caderas dejaron a Edward con la garganta seca.

La bonita encargada del refugio tenía veintitrés años y había vivido en San Francisco hasta que se mudo a Alaska. Al principio Edward pensó que no duraría mucho. Había ido de aquellas tierras en busca de emocionantes aventuras, pero esa clase de mujer se cansaba de las noches de veinte horas y de temperaturas que llegaban hasta los cuarenta bajo cero.

Sin embargo, cada vez que Edward la veía su deseo se hacía más y más fuerte.

Apretó la mandíbula cuando pensó otra vez en la voluntad de su padre.

Sentada a su lado en el coche, Bella sintió la tensión de Edward y su ansiedad por estar cuanto antes en el avión. En los últimos seis meses había aprendido mucho sobre el, y no precisamente por el tiempo que habían pasado, juntos que no había sido mucho. Pero las circunstancias difíciles sacaban lo mejor y lo peor de cada uno.

Cando Carlisle Cullen la contrató, Bella pudo ver cuánto se preocupaba Edward por el precario estado de salud de su padre. Le explicó que su padre contaba con ella para hacerse cargo del negocio y le preguntó si tenía la suficiente experiencia para hacerlo. Bella no estaba que así fuera, ya que su propio padre no le había enseñado mucho de la vida, pero le respondió que lo haría lo mejor que pudiese y a Edward le pareció bien.

Durante los meses siguientes vio a Edward cuidando de su padre e intentando convencerlo para que fuera a Seattle por un tratamiento más eficaz. Pero Carlisle Cullen no estaba dispuesto a irse de Fairbanks. Dijo que viviría el tiempo que le quedaba haciendo lo que pudiera y su hijo tuvo que aceptarlo con resignación. Bella pudo sentir la frustración de Edward. Era un piloto acostumbrado a controlar su destino y no había contado con la pérdida de su padre. Contrató a una enfermera para que lo cuidase durante el día y de noche se encargaba el mismo. No había duda de que se tomaba muy apecho sus desafíos.

No como ella. Bella había escapado de San Francisco, de su padre y de una boda no deseada. Si Edward se enteraba de eso, jamás la respetaría. Pensaría que no era más que una cobarde.

¿Lo seguía siendo?

No estaba segura. Lo que si sabia era que se sentía atraída por el hombre que estaba sentada a su lado… Pero ese hombre estaba fuera de su alcance.

¿Estás seguro de que tus amigos no me verán como a una intrusa? –le pregunto ella- Seguro que la madre del niño está muy preocupada y…

Rosalie está muy preocupada, pero es una mujer fuerte. La he llamado y le he preguntado si hacia falta tú ayuda. Se ha mostrado muy agradecida, porque tiene que atender a dos grupos de búsqueda. Puedes echarle una mano para preparar café, por ejemplo. No tengo tiempo para entrar contigo. ¿Estás convencida?

La miro como esperando una resolución igual a la que había mostrado llevando el refugio. Bella siempre se sentía tímida a su lado, como si fuera más joven de lo que era.

Estaré bien. ¿Dijiste que tienen otros dos hijos?

Exacto. Lillian tiene casi tres años y Jared cinco.

Podría ocuparme de ellos.

¿Te gustan los niños? –le preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

Cuando estaba en el colegio interno solía trabajar los fines de semana como voluntaria en la guardería. Soy muy buena con los títeres –dijo sonriendo.

Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo el esbozando una sonrisa- Puedes entretenernos durante las noches invernales.

Bella había leído sobre las noches en Alaska y sobre las bajísimas temperaturas. Sería completamente distinto a nada de lo que hubiera vivido antes. Pero ¿no era por eso por lo que había respondido al anuncio de Carlisle Cullen, dejando atrás una vida mimada, a un padre protector y a un hombre que solo quería desposarla por su propio benefició? Su viaje a Alaska había sido un camino ha la independencia.

Llegaron a casa de Emmett y Bella se desabrochó el cinturón seguridad, pero antes de que pudiera salir Edward la agarró del brazo.

Gracias por tu ayuda.

Ella creyó sentir el calor de su mano a través de la gruesa tela del abrigo. Y mientras contemplaba sus intensos ojos esmeraldas, se preguntó si sus sueños de besarlo estarían muy lejos de la realidad.

Entonces recordó que era un hombre divorciado, once años mayor que ella. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle que no hubiera visto ya?

No hay de qué –murmuró ella y salió antes de decir alguna estupidez.

Edward esperó a que Rosalie abriera la puerta y entonces se alejó.

Bella contempló el rostro de la mujer. Se notaba que había estado llorando, y era difícil imaginar como debía sentirse.

Soy Bella Swan. He venido para ayudarla en lo que pueda.

La Pipe Seneca II, una de las dos avionetas que pertenecían a Edward, estaba lista para despegar. Jasper Whitlock, el jefe de mantenimiento, iría con el para ayudarlo a buscar a Tanner.

Cuando estuvieron en el aire Edward volvió a pensar que no había nada mejor que volar. Ni siquiera el sexo. Entonces apareció la imagen de Bella frente a el y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo de concentración para borrarla. Nada debía distraerlo en la búsqueda.

Tanner lleva una chaqueta rija y azul y una gorra roja de esquí – le dijo a Jasper.

Entendido –respondió Jasper haciendo un afirmativo con el pulgar.

Edward dio varias vueltas sobre el área que rodeaba la casa de Emmett, pero aunque estaba concentrado en el vuelo seguía oyendo las palabras del abogado de su padre: "Debe casarse antes de tres meses y permanecer casado legítimamente casado durante un año para poder recibir la herencia. De lo contrario lo perderá todo"

Con la llamada de Emmett, Edward había intentado apartar ese recuerdo, pero era inútil. De nuevo volvió a ver la imagen de Bella y de repente se le ocurrió una idea alocada.

"Cásate con Bella"

El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿En que tonterías estaba pensando? Bella era once años más joven que el y no conocía los inviernos en Alaska…

"Entonces… ¿con quien?"

No había nadie más. Tan solo se había interesado por una hermosa piloto en Juneau, antes de descubrir que aún estando separada, seguía viviendo con su marido.

"Maldita sea, papá. ¿Por qué has tenido que hacerme esto?"

Antes de pensar en una respuesta, creyó ver una mancha azul y roja en la nieve, y justo al pie de una colina. Voló en círculos sobre el lugar y acabó distinguiendo una figura. Aliviado, le hizo un gesto a Jasper. Había encontrado a Tanner.

Cuando Edward llegó a casa de Emmett y llamó a la puerta, nadie lo oyó, dentro se oía el murmuró de varias voces. Abrió y vio que la salita estaba llena de gente. Emmett estaba sirviendo café y Rosalie estaba sentada en el sofá. Tanner estaba junto a ella, envuelto en una manta y bebiendo de una taza. Edward se sorprendió de ver a Bella sentada también en el sofá. Tenía a Lillian en su regazo y la ayudaba a beber de un pequeño cuenco. Jared estaba a su lado, intentando convencerla para que le leyera un cuento que llevaba. No había duda de que le gustaban los niños y a los niños ella.

Como si un sexto sentido le hubiera avisado de su llegada, Bella levantó la cabeza y lo vio. Su tímida sonrisa lo hizo estremecerse, como siempre que estaba cerca de ella.

Rosalie también lo vio y se levantó de un salto, fu hacía el y lo abrazo con fuerza.

¡Nunca podremos pagarte por lo que has hecho! –le dijo entre lágrimas.

Cualquiera con un avión podría haberlo hecho.

Eres un amigo maravilloso Edward –siguió diciendo Rosalie- y Bella también ha sido de gran ayuda. Mientras atendía a los grupos de búsqueda se encargo de entretener a Lillian y a Jared.

En ese momento se acercó Emmett y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Edward.

Sabía que tener un amigo que supiera pilotar su propio avión acabaría siendo útil.

Si, por eso hemos mantenido la amistad tantos años –bromeó Edward.

Ven y come algo –dijo Rosalie señalando la mesa con sándwiches y bebidas.

Bella y yo deberíamos regresar al refugio –dijo Edward- tengo que hacer varias llamadas y ella querrá ocuparse de los huéspedes.

Rosalie asintió, se fue al sofá y levantó a Lillian del regazo de Bella.

¿Estas lista? –le preguntó Edward

Jared miro a Bella y soltó un pequeño gemido.

Quería que me leyeras este cuento.

Quizá la próxima vez –le dijo ella revolviéndole el pelo.

¿Lo prometes?

Lo prometo.

Mientras Bella se ponía el abrigo, Edward estuvo tentado de inclinar la cabeza y tocar sus rizos con la barbilla. Entonces ella lo miró y por un momento el creyó ver que le temblaban los labios. ¿Sentiría una atracción semejante a la suya? Si así fuera…

Una vez en el coche, Edward se recordó así mismo que Bella nunca podría vivir en Alaska. Entonces se acordó de que la cláusula del testamento establecía que el matrimonio durase un año. Y también se acordó de que su padre le había dicho que Bella quería ahorrar para establecer su propio negocio, un salón de té. ¿Y si le ofreciera una importante suma de dinero a cambio de…? Tan solo tendrían que vivir bajo el mismo techo durante un año y nada cambiaría en sus vidas.

Hoy has hecho algo extraordinario por ellos –le dijo ella- Tendrías que haber visto a Rosalie cuando la patrulla de rescate trajo a Tanner. No sé si Emmett tenía más ganas de darle una bofetada o de abrazarlo.

Tanner es capaz de pensar por sí mismo, igual que su padre –dijo Edward- Emmett tendrá que acostumbrarse a eso, pero seguro que esta noche le dará una buena charla –guardó silencio durante unos segundos- Jared se sentirá muy decepcionado si no le lees ese cuento.

La semana que viene, cuando tenga tiempo libre, le haré a Rosalie una visita. Tengo que cumplir mi promesa.

¿Siempre cumples tus promesas?

Eso intento.

Edward se quedó pensando en las palabras de Bella y no se dio cuenta de que condujo en silencio hasta que llegaron al refugio.

Me gustaría hablar de una cosa contigo.

Tengo que atender a los huéspedes.

Los huéspedes pueden esperar. Es algo importante, Bella. Vamos al despacho.

Estaba empezando a nevar ligeramente. Mientras atravesaban el vestíbulo, Edward pensó en todo lo que tenía y en todo lo que debía hacer para conservarlo… incluyendo un matrimonio de conveniencia por un año.

En el despacho, Bella se quito el abrigo y se sentó junto al escritorio expectante.

Edward dejó el abrigo sobre la silla y pensó como podía empezar.

He estado pensando en el testamento de mi padre. No quiero perder lo que me ha costado quince años construir y solo hay un modo de conservarlo: casándome.

Ella pareció sorprendida y algo más.

¿A quién vas a pedirle que se case contigo? –pregunto ella con voz tranquila y un poco temblorosa.

El espero unos segundos antes de responder.

A ti ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Bella?

TERMINE…Vaya que estaba largo… son diez hojas de Word, uuFf…

Espero que les guste y ps ya saben me harían muy feliz si aprietan ese hermoso y bello botón verdecito, jajaja…

Tratare de actualizar pronto, los cap de esta historia son muy largos y por ende muy pesados, pero no se desesperen tratare de subir antes de una semana máximo… no prometo nada, jajaja

"**Somos como una sola persona… Para siempre" Aerin**


	3. Chapter 3

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen… yo solo juego un poco con ellos…**: D**

Me encanta saber que les gusta la historia… de verdad.

Primero que nada, quiero ofrecer una enorme disculpa… de verdad siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Mi pequeña cabeza estaba inservible y abnegada en un montón de lágrimas… lamentablemente para mí y para mi familia estos días han sido francamente horribles. La vida o tal vez el destino, nos ha quitado a una gran pieza del rompecabezas… Quiero dedicarle este fic a esa personita que se nos ha adelantado y que tal vez en un futuro volvamos a ver… Estos es para ti DaNy…

También quiero hacer otra aclaración sobre el fic, sobre los personajes…

En la historia, Carlisle y Edward son propietarios de algo así como un hotel en Alaska y Bella trabaja en ese refugio, ella es como la recepcionista y encargada de los huéspedes. OK…

Capitulo 2

¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo? –a Bella le latía el corazón con tanta fuerza que tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse.

Antes de rechazar la idea por muy ridícula que sea, escúchame –le dijo que Edward con la expresión más seria que recordaba Bella- Tengo que casarme antes de tres meses y alargar mi matrimonio durante un año. No es fácil encontrar a una mujer que acepté tan rápido.

¿De modo que me eliges a mí porque soy la opción más fácil?

No se como llevar esto –murmuró el- Este es el trato. Tú me gustas. Me siento atraído por ti desde el día que te conocí y creo que tú también sientes a la química que hay entre nosotros. Pero soy mucho mayor que tú y no quiero aprovecharme de ti. Tú aún sigues buscando tú vida, mientras que yo ya he encontrado la mía. Sin embargo, hay algo que si puedo ofrecerte a cambio. Le dijiste a mi padre que a mi padre que querías ahorrar para tu propio negoció, un salón de té. ¿Verdad?

Si, una tienda de hierbas e infusiones… con un salón donde pueda servir pastas y té. Siempre ha sido mi sueño.

Piensa en hacer realidad ese sueño. Si te casas conmigo y permaneciéramos casados durante un año te daré cincuenta mil dólares.

¿De dónde vas sacar tanto dinero? –espetó ella poniéndose pálida.

Desde que empecé a trabajar he realizado inversiones y al cabo de los años he reunido una suma considerable. Lo único que me importa es mantener el refugio y la agencia de vuelo.

Ella pensó en la oferta. Podía ayudar a Edward a quedarse con lo que quería pero ¿y ella?

No solo conseguiría el salón de té. Desde que era niña había leído historias de príncipes que se tiraban a los pies de mujeres normales para jurarles amor eterno. El modo con que su padre la había juntado con Jacob Black y la falta de pasión por su futuro marido era todo lo contrario a su sueño. Por eso había huido.

Bella, se que esto puede parecer extraño –siguió diciendo Edward- Pero ninguno de nosotros tendría que cambiar su modo de vida. Tan solo tendríamos que vivir en la misma casa, pero tú seguirías trabajando aquí y cobrando tú salario.

Estaba siendo muy práctico, pensó Bella. Pero, de repente, ella quería conseguir dos sueños en vez de uno. Sentía algo más que una simple atracción por Edward. Estaba enamorada de el y hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y el se acercó aún más y la miro fijamente. Entonces levanto una mano hasta la mejilla y le acaricio un rizo que colgaba junto a la oreja.

Que suave… -susurró.

Ella estaba fascinada por su voz profunda y por el brillo de deseo que iluminaba sus ojos verdes. El tacto áspero de su mano en la mejilla le hacía estremecerse de placer y respirar agitadamente.

Vamos a probar –dijo el inclinando la cabeza y besándola en los labios antes que ella pudiera pensar en nada.

Durante seis meses había soñado con besar e Edward. Era un hombre fuerte y sensual y ella no era más que una joven inexperta. La besó como nunca la habían besado. Sus labios eran deliciosamente firmes, calidos y eróticos…

Pero la simpleza del besó no duró. Edward le pasó la lengua por los labios, pidiéndole en silencio que los separase. Ella tembló ante esa idea, pero acabó abriendo la boca. Entonces el introdujo la lengua y fue como si la hubiese inundado un torrente de lava. Bella sintió que ardía entre llamas de pasión. ¡Cielo Santo! ¿Así era un beso de verdad? Los castos besos de despedida que Jacob le había dado no llegaron a excitarla en absoluto. Una vez, en su segunda cita, el también quiso que abriera la boca y llegó a ponerle una mano sobre el pecho. Tras unos segundos ella se apartó y se alejó, confusa por todo lo que no había sentido.

Pero con Edward… estaba sintiendo demasiado.

Hormigueos ardientes, pensamientos eróticos, falta de aire y un temblor en las rodillas que la hicieron agarrarse a sus hombros.

Parece que el experimentó ha tenido éxito –dijo el cuando se apartó- Piensa en lo que te he dicho, Bella. Piensa en el beso, en el matrimonio y en lo que podrías hacer con ese dinero. Los discutiremos mañana durante la cena. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió, incapaz de usar su voz.

Edward se levantó, recogió su chaqueta y salió del despacho, dejándola temblorosa y aturdida por el cúmulo de sensaciones que el beso había despertado y también confundida, pensando como podían coincidir sus sueños en la realidad.

Al día siguiente, mientras Bella terminaba de preparar la mesa para la cena, sonó su teléfono móvil.

Refugio Cullen ¿diga?

Bella, soy Edward –la profunda voz le hizo recordar a Bella el beso- Lo siento, pero no podré ir a cenar esta noche. Por culpa de una tormenta he llagado tarde a Galena. Tengo que ver a varios clientes aquí, de modo que me quedaré a pasar la noche.

Está bien –dijo ella no muy convencida. ¿Se estaba lamentando Edward de su propuesta y por eso evitaba la conversación pendiente? Quizá se hubiera dado cuenta de lo inexperta que era, sin nada que ofrecerle salvo su firma en un contrato matrimonial.

Hablaremos cuando regrese. No he podido evitar esto.

Lo entiendo –una parte de ella, al menos. La otra parte se preguntaba si Edward no estaría aliviado por posponer la discusión.

Bella estuvo preocupada toda la noche. Siempre se sentía insegura en todo lo referente a los hombres. Hasta los doce años había ido a colegios privados para chicas en San Francisco. Luego, su padre la mandó a un internado con una excelente reputación. Allí eran tan protectores como el lo era con ella. En la facultad tampoco hubo mucha diferencia. Bella se centro en los estudios, especializándose en Gestión y Dirección de Hoteles y no tuvo mucho tiempo para hacer vida social. Solo podía conseguir que su padre estuviera orgulloso.

Charlie Swan estaba siempre tan ocupado que tras la muerte de su esposa, dejo la educación de Bella en manos de las niñeras. Cuando se gradúo, Bella tenía la intención de abandonar el hogar de su infancia, pero se quedó para ver a su padre lo más posible.

Luego apareció Jacob Black y tras unas cuantas citas, empezó a hablar del matrimonio. Su padre estuvo de acuerdo e incluso puso a preparar la boda. Fue entonces cuando Bella supo que su opinión no contaba. Intento decirle a su padre que no quería a Jacob, pero el no le presto atención. Era como hablarle a una pared de ladrillos y lo mismo pasaba con Jacob. Finalmente supo la causa.

Meses atrás escucho por casualidad como hablaban Jacob y su padre. Jacob quería que su padre le firmara un documento asegurándole su promoción inmediata en cuando se casase. A escondidas Bella escucho aterrorizada como su padre aceptaba. Se preguntó entonces si Jacob sentiría algo por ella o si el matrimonio solo era un medio para conseguir sus fines. Lo que sabía con seguridad era que esa noche todo se había acabado y que tenía que alejarse de aquellos dos hombres.

Al día siguiente se puso a buscar trabajo lo más lejos posible de San Francisco. En cuanto vio el anuncio de Carlisle Cullen le dejo una nota a su padre, diciéndole que estaría bien, y se marcho hacia lo desconocido con sus ahorros. Cuando consiguió el puesto, le mandó una carta con una dirección de Seattle y hasta el verano no le dio su paradero real. El fue a buscarla inmediatamente e intentó convencerla de que volviera a casa. No quiso ni ver el refugio, pero Bella le dijo que no pensaba irse de allí y que nada le haría cambiar de opinión. El seguía llamándola cada semana e incluso trataba de convencerla. Era inútil. Bella estaba decidida a elegir su futuro.

Y en esos momentos tenía que decidir si su futuro incluía o no casarse con Edward.

Edward no volvió hasta pasadas las seis del día siguiente. No encontró a Bella en el comedor, donde solía estar durante la cena de los huéspedes. Alice una mujer joven que había trabajado en el refugio desde el principio, le dijo que estaba cocinando.

Cuando Edward entró a la cocina lo recibió u exquisito olor a asado. Enseguida vio a Bella, sirviendo las verduras en los platos.

¿Dónde esta Tyler?

-Le salió una oferta de trabajo en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Fairbanks. Dijo que no podía rechazarla. Le dijeron que tenía que comenzar de inmediato si quería el trabajo.

¿Así que nos ha dejado en la estacada?

-No exactamente. Le di mi visto bueno para que se fuera. Yo se cocinar, Edward. Solo tenemos tres huéspedes y se marcharán al final de la semana. Para la siguiente no hay reservas. Me pareció razonable dejar que Tyler se fuera.

¿Has hecho tú eso? –le pregunto al fijarse en el pastel de chocolate.

Así es –le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El recordó la charla que tenían pendiente.

¿Quieres tomar conmigo una cena tardía?

No sé si tengo tiempo –dijo ella abriendo el cajón de los cubiertos- todavía tengo que lavar los platos y asegurarme que los huéspedes no necesiten nada.

A Edward no le preocupaban los clientes, pero Bella parecía estar evitándolo. Y el no estaba dispuesto a suplicar nada. Si ella no aceptaba su oferta ya buscaría otra solución.

Estaré en el despacho de mi padre, por si quieres hablar después. Si no tienes tiempo lo dejaremos para mañana –salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras.

La tercera planta constaba de cuatro suites, cada una con un dormitorio, salita y cuarto de baño. Dos de ellas se alquilaban. Edward había vivido en una hasta que construyó su casa y su padre había ocupado la otra. Bella ocupaba la que había pertenecido a Edward.

La salita de la suite de Carlisle Cullen era más bien una oficina, llena de estanterías y con un enorme escritorio. Edward aún no había registrado las pertenencias de su padre y no sabía si alguna vez estaría preparado para hacerlo. Aquel cuarto era el único sitio donde podía sentir la presencia de su padre. Atravesó la habitación y se dejó caer en el sillón tapizado de cuero.

Contempló las fotos colgadas en la pared y se fijó en una que mostraba a su padre junto a él delante de la avioneta. Su diploma de graduación estaba entre una gran foto de Glaciar Bay y otra de Fairbanks.

¿Por qué me has hecho esto, papá? –preguntó mirando la foto de su padre-. ¿Por qué tuviste que escribir ese testamento?

Sabiendo que nunca sabría la respuesta, abrió un cajo de la mesa y sacó varias carpetas para examinar su contenido. Al cabo de un rato oyó un golpecito en la puerta. Alzó la vista y vio a Bella, sonriéndole. Edward sintió el deseo de besarla de nuevo.

¿Todavía quieres hablar? –preguntó ella.

El se levantó y se acercó al sofá, indicándole a ella que también se sentara.

Tengo una pregunta que hacerte –dijo ella.

Tú dirás –dijo el, pensando que nunca había visto un color tan bonito como el de sus ojos.

¿Qué esperas tú de un matrimonio? –preguntó ella poniéndose colorada.

-¿Significa eso que estás considerando mi propuesta?

-Antes tengo que…saber las condiciones.

Un matrimonio de conveniencia tendrá sus ventajas, ¿no crees? El testamento estipula que tenemos que vivir bajo el mismo techo –hizo una pausa y la miró fijamente, intentando leer sus pensamientos. Pensó que era más fácil leer sus reacciones y le rozó el labio inferior con el dedo, haciéndola temblar-. Te deseo, Bella, ¿Y tú a mi?

¿No… no lo sabes? –preguntó ella con voz muy débil.

-necesito que lo digas. Necesito que aclaremos lo que pasa entre nosotros. No voy a obligarte a nada, pero si nos casamos, quiero que durmamos en la misma cama.

-Te deseo, Edward, pero no es tan… tan simple.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Qué pasaría si tuviéramos hijos? Incluso si tenemos cuidado, puede pasar.

Edward recordó cómo lo separaron de su padre y de Alaska siendo niño. Si el tenía un hijo, quería que lo heredase todo; no sólo el refugio, sino el amor por aquella tierra.

-Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía nueve años porque mi madre odiaba este lugar. Me llevo a Illinois, donde estaba su familia. Yo lo odiaba. Nunca quise vivir en otro sitio que no fuera aquí. Si por algún accidente tenemos hijos y tú decidas irte de Alaska, tendrás que concederme a mí la custodia. No abandonaré a mi hijo igual que mi padre hizo conmigo.

-Esa es una condición muy seria.

-Lo sé pero tengo que hacerlo así.

-Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil.

Alaska es mi vida –dijo el pasándose una mano por el pelo-. Los Cullen han vivido aquí durante cuatro generaciones. Mi padre hubiera vivido más si hubiera aceptado mudarse a Seattle, pero quería morir aquí. Yo siento lo mismo. Es imposible explicarlo si no conoces Alaska. Si nos casamos, tal vez pueda enseñarte algo.

Se que quieres una respuesta –dijo Bella tras una largo silencio-. Ahora sé las condiciones, tengo que pensar en ello. ¿Puedes darme más tiempo?

-Puedo darte una semana.

De acuerdo –dijo ella asintiendo, y el supo que hablaba sinceramente. Su inocencia llegaba a ser seductora. Quiso besarla, pero no podía usar la química que había entre ambos para convencerla. El matrimonio tenía que basarse en la razón.

¿T hará falta ayuda para preparar el desayuno, ahora que Tyler se ha ido? –le preguntó apartándose de ella.

Ella parpadeó, asombrada, como si esperase un beso en vez de una pregunta.

-Supongo… Tyler era capaz de hacer tres cosas a la vez. Sería mejor que alguien vigilara el tocino mientras yo preparo lo huevos.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos en la cocina a las seis y media.

Cuando Bella salió de la habitación, Edward se levantó y se puso a mirar distraídamente los libros de la estantería, la mayoría de ellos sobre la historia de Alaska. Un volumen con las tapas de piel llamó su atención. Lo agarró y leyó el título_: Marco Cullen_.

Hojeando las páginas, vio que era el diario de su abuelo. La primera entrada databa del 17 de febrero de 1928.

_Esta noche he conocido a la mujer de mis sueños, Dídima Johnson. Ella aún no lo sabe, pero vamos a casarnos. Me dijo que la vida es una gran aventura. Ha viajado desde Pensilvania para venir a enseñar a Fairbanks. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es conquistarla y convencerla de que puedo mantenerla con mi trabajo._

Edward quiso seguir leyendo, pero decidió llevárselo a casa. Tenía que consultar su agenda y el pronóstico del tiempo. Los informes, junto con el diario, serían una buena distracción para no pensar en Bella.

Cuando al día siguiente encontró a Bella en la cocina sintió la tensión que había entre ellos. Tuvieran o no un futuro en común, en esos momentos eran unos desconocidos. Se dijo a sí mismo que podía ignorar la química entre los dos, pero al mirarla a los ojos, supo que es química era tan palpable como las llamas que freían el tocino.

Se que has vivido en San Francisco –le dijo, intentando sacar conversación- ¿Has vivido siempre allí?

Si, toda mi vida –respondió ella batiendo los huevos con frenesí.

-Entonces toda tu familia vivirá allí

-No tengo mucha familia. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía siete años. Apenas la recuerdo, salvo por las fotografías.

Lo siento –dijo Edward y guardó silencio unos segundos-. ¿Tu padre sigue viviendo en San Francisco?

Oh, si –su tono de voz hizo que Edward la mirase con más atención.

-¿Tu padre y tú no se llevan bien?

Ella dudó un momento antes de responder.

-Nos llevábamos bien siempre y cuando hiciera lo que el dijese. Eso hice durante veintitrés años, hasta que vine a trabajar aquí.

Antes de que Edward pudiera preguntar algo más, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entro Mike Newton, uno de los huéspedes. Era el más joven de los tres, aproximadamente de la edad de Bella. Asintió a Edward, pero su sonrisa iba dirigida a Bella.

-No sabía si te vería esta mañana. Estaré todo el día fuera y no volveré hasta esta noche. Quería decirte lo mucho que me gusto la cena de ayer. Estaba realmente deliciosa.

Gracias, Mike –Bella pareció sorprenderse por el cumplido-. Disfrutó mucho preparándola, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-Tengo que instalar un nuevo sistema informativo en un banco de Fairbanks.

-Ojala supiera manejar bien los ordenadores. Solo conozco lo básico.

Me encantaría enseñarte –se ofreció el-. He traído un portátil. Talvez cuando vuelva esta noche pueda darte algunas lecciones.

Parecía sincero, pero Edward sabía muy bien lo que a Mike Newton se le pasaba por la cabeza y no era nada relacionado con los ordenadores.

¿No estarás cansado después de trabajar todo el día? –le preguntó Bella.

-En absoluto. ¿Qué dices pues?

Bella dudó unos segundos.

-¿Te parece bien que nos veamos en el salón a las ocho?

¿En el salón? –Mike parecía decepcionado y Edward no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Si, ahí estaremos muy cómodos. Llevaré chocolate con galletas.

Eso suena muy bien –acepto Mike-. Te veré esta noche –añadió antes de marcharse.

¿De verdad quieres que te de lecciones de informática? –le preguntó Edward a Bella. No soportaba la idea de verlos a los dos juntos en el salón.

-Es un huésped, Edward. Solo intento ser amable con el. Además, será divertido aprender algo nuevo. El programa que tienes para las facturas es fácil, pero no me importaría saber un poco más.

Edward no pudo borrar la imagen de Bella sentada junto a Newton, con los muslos pegados, frente al portátil. De repente sintió el desesperado deseo de pasar más tiempo con ella… no para convencerla de la oferta, sino para asegurarse a sí mismo que eran compatibles.

-¿Dijiste que se van todos el domingo?

-Eso es. Nadie ha hecho reserva para la semana que viene.

-E lunes por la mañana tengo que llevar material médico a un pequeño pueblo del norte. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Será solo una noche, y así podrás conocer otra parte de Alaska.

Bella echó el revuelto a la sartén y miró a Edward.

¿Dónde nos alojaríamos?

-En casa del médico que lleva la clínica. Tiene una habitación libre con dos camas.

¿Dormiríamos en la misma habitación?

-Si nos casamos, dormiríamos en la misma cama –por un momento pensó en ella acostada junto a el-. Puedes confiar en mi, Bella. No are nada. Al menos hasta que tú decidas –añadió con una sonrisa, esperando aligerar la tensión que se respiraba.

Confío en ti, Edward –le dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Pero no estoy segura de… ¿Qué pensará la gente si dormimos en la misma habitación?

Ya no estás en San Francisco –dijo el echándose a reír-. Aquí no hay lugar para los cotilleos. Hacemos lo que hace falta cuando hace falta. Créeme, nadie en Deep River se preocupará de que estemos durmiendo en casa de Eric.

Bella echo los hombros hacia atrás y se volvió hacia la sartén.

-En ese caso iré contigo. Vine a Alaska en busca de aventuras y esto parece una.

Edward se alegró de que aceptara, pero sus palabras lo preocuparon. Bella pensaba que el viaje sería una aventura. Para él era su rutina diaria.

Ya estoy de regreso xD… con más chocoaventuras… jajaja

De verdad quiero disculparme por el retraso pero no había tenido mucho tiempo, con la escuela, los exámenes, mi otro fic y otras cosas he tenido muy poco tiempo. Pero ya estoy de regreso y prometo no tardarme tanto. Ya saben cual es mi mejor pago (ese pequeño botón verdes los llama jajaja)

"**Somos como una sola persona… Por siempre"**** Aerin**


	4. Chapter 4

Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, yoOp simplemente juego un poco con ellos.

Capítulo 3

La avioneta se elevó sobre el paisaje nevado mientras Edward volaba hacía el noreste, en dirección a Deep River, un pueblo situado junto al río Yukon. Bella nunca había visto tierras como aquellas, nunca holladas por el ser humano.

Bella estaba muy ilusionada por aquel viaje. La ayudaría a conocer mejor a Edward y eso facilitaría su decisión. Pero, al mismo tiempo, el sabría más sobre ella, y puede que terminara arrepintiéndose.

¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Edward mirándola.

Si, muy bien –respondió vista es hermosísima desde aquí. No me extraña que te guste tanto volar –el le sonrío, corroborando sus palabras-. ¿Cuánta gente vive en Deep River?

-Noventa y ocho, según el recuento de hace seis meses. Pero Eleazar, quien le compro una tienda a mi abuelo, va a ser padre muy pronto.

-Y con solo cien habitantes… ¿el pueblo tiene un hospital?

No es un hospital –respondió el con una sonrisa-. Es tan solo una pequeña consulta con un médico y una enfermera. No hay carreteras que lleguen hasta Deep River. Todo el suministro se realiza por avión.

-Tú abuelo vivía en Deep River.

-Si. Mi padre nació allí, pero a los veinte años emigro a Fairbanks. Entro a trabajar en una tienda de pieles, cuyo propietario tenía un avión. Así empezó mi padre a interesarse por el vuelo.

Estaban sobrevolando un área cubierta de abetos y píceas, cuando Edward señalo la aldea y la pista de aterrizaje. Cinco minutos después, Bella respiró con alivio al tocar tierra. Abrió la puertezuela y saltó la pista sin dudarlo. Sus botas nuevas le apretaban los pies. Edward le había aconsejado sobre la ropa que debía llevar para ese viaje. Ropa interior larga, botas de montaña, una gorra con orejeras y camisetas térmicas. Bella se preguntaba que aspecto tendría con orejeras y no estaba dispuesta a Edward la viera así.

¿Dónde esta tú gorra? –le pregunto el, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

-En mi bolsa.

-Te va a hacer falta. Vamos a caminar mucho. Aquí hace diez grados menos que en Fairbanks. ¿Quieres esperar en ese cobertizo y sacar las cosas de la bolsa?

-Estoy bien así.

Ella lo miró y de nuevo se quedó asombrada al contemplar lo alto que era. Medía más de un metro ochenta. Su abrigo marrón remarcaba la anchura de sus hombros y el viento mecía sus cabellos dándole una sexy imagen.

Terminó de asegurar la avioneta y depositó el equipaje sobre un gran trineo.

Vamos –dijo indicando un sendero-. Hay media milla hasta la cabaña de Eric.

Mientras caminaban sobre el sendero casi invisible, que Edward parecía conocer por instinto, Bella se deleitó absorbiendo la esencia de aquella tierra salvaje.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña donde iban a hospedarse, Bella vio que era una cabaña de verdad, no una casa prefabricada.

Entra –le dijo Edward empujando la puerta. No estaba cerrado con llave.

El interior era frío. En una esquina se veía una estufa de leña.

¿Hay calefacción? –preguntó ella.

-L cabaña sufrió varias mejoras antes de que se mudara Eric. Hay calefacción por aceite y agua corriente. Y cuarto de baño también. Pero cuando Eric no esta, no se gasta aceite ni madera.

Lo siento –dijo ella sintiéndose como una idiota-. No se que esperaba encontrar.

Todo esto es diferente a lo que estás acostumbrada –dijo el encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí y entrar en calor mientras llevo las cosas a la consulta? Está a otra media milla de aquí. Puedo dejar la estufa encendida.

-Estoy bien, Edward. Practico yoga todas las mañanas y aerobic tres o cuatro días a la semana. y en la facultad solía correr. Puede que mi resistencia no sea la de entonces, pero una caminata no va a agotarme.

Me alegra oírlo –dijo el sin mostrar asombro alguno-. Este viaje te gustará más si conoces a la gente de aquí y lo ves todo.

Pasaron junto a un generador, un cementerio, la iglesia, la escuela y la tienda. Todo el mundo saludaba a Edward a su paso.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña clínica, Eric y la enfermera lo saludaron como a un viejo amigo. Eric arqueó las cejas al ver a Bella.

Esta es Bella Swan –dijo Edward-. La encargada del refugio. La invité a venir para que conociera más de Alaska.

Eric le sonrío y Bella se preguntó cuantos corazones habría conquistado con sus ojos grises.

Una tierra de nadie –le dijo con un guiño-. No es lugar para los débiles.

No le hagas caso –interrumpió la bonita enfermera de pelo rubio-. Soy Jessica y te aseguro que somos bastantes civilizados y hospitalarios, posiblemente más que la mayoría de las personas, ya que tenemos que cooperar todos juntos. No se que haríamos sin los aventureros como Edward. Ya no quedan muchos como el.

Nos soy un aventurero -. Protestó Edward-. Soy un piloto.

Es lo mismo –se burlo Jessica.

Bella pensó como sería estar casada con un hombre así. Aventurero e impredecible. ¿Y si Edward decidía dejar Fairbanks y vivir en un pueblo como aquel? Para Bella era muy duro enfrentarse con las cosas por ella misma, pero seguía intentándolo. Si finalmente se casaba con Edward Cullen sería la mayor decisión de su vida.

Eric invito a Edward y a Bella a comer en un local del pueblo, situado en lo que se suponía que era la calle principal. Por todas partes se veían vehículos todo terreno de tres o cuatro ruedas.

¿Cómo llegan los vehículos aquí si no hay carreteras? –le preguntó Bella a Eric.

En aviones de mercancías –respondió Eric-. Ese camión rojo de allí, por ejemplo, lo trajeron la semana pasada para Peter. Esta encantado con el. Creo que ha llevado a pasear a todo el pueblo.

Llevaba diez años queriendo comprarse un camión –dijo Edward riendo-. ¿Qué lo ha hecho decidirse al fin?

-Dijo que se estaba haciendo viejo y que prefería gastarse el dinero mientras pudiera.

Mientras los dos hombres seguían hablando, Bella percibió el fuerte lazo que los unía y se preguntó desde cuando serían amigos.

El propietario del lugar les preparó unas hamburguesas mientras Edward acomodaba a Bella en una de las dos mesas, entre cajas de productos y suministros.

Bella escuchó con atención la conversación entre Eric y Edward. Así se enteró de que un aldeano era el responsable del mantenimiento de la piste de aterrizaje que, en realidad era responsabilidad del estado.

Cuéntale lo que usas como barómetro para aterrizar cuando la pista esta helada dijo Eric a Edward viendo el interés de Bella.

Edward frunció el ceño, como si pensara que no era buena idea contarlo.

Cuéntame –insistió Bella.

-Cuando la pista se hiela, un aldeano conduce su todo terreno a toda velocidad por la pista y luego frena. Entonces me dice por radio la distancia que le ha costado frenar.

-¿Y eso no es muy arriesgado?

Quien lo hace sabe lo que esta haciendo. A veces el avión no puede esperar y tiene que dejar los suministros ese mismo día, especialmente si son medicamentos –se volvió hacía Eric-. ¿Has visto a Quil últimamente?

-No desde que le receté esa medicina para la artritis, hace un mes. Ya lo conoces. Se aguanta el mismo.

Si, lo se. Le he traído un poco de ese tabaco de albaricoque que tanto le gusta –se volvió hacia Bella-. Quil Ateara conocía a mi abuelo y a mi padre. Su madre descendía de los indios y durante años mantuvieron sus viejas costumbres. Quil cazaba, pescaba y vivía de la tierra. Sigue haciéndolo en parte, pero se ha modernizado un poco. Me gustaría llevarle el tabaco esta tarde, para regresar antes de que obscurezca. Vive a una milla al norte del pueblo ¿Quieres venir conmigo o ya has tenido bastante caminata?

Sorprendentemente, Bella se sentía con fuerzas. Quería ver y hacer todo lo posible, así como estar con Edward todo el tiempo que pudiera.

-Me gustaría ir contigo, pero antes quiero lavarme un poco. Solo tardaré unos minutos.

Edward se quedó mirándola mientras se dirigía al baño. Sus vaqueros se ceñían a sus curvas y su suéter, que parecía de cachemir, se ajustaba a la forma de sus pechos. Edward volvió a sentir el impulso del deseo.

Preciosa –dijo Eric-. Pensaba que habías contratado a alguna cincuentona robusta para llevar tú refugio. Es muy joven, ¿no?

-Veintitrés años y lo creas o no tenía experiencia. Estoy pensando casarme con ella.

¿Te importaría explicarme eso? –preguntó Eric moviendo la cabeza.

Los dos eran amigos desde dos años atrás, cuando Eric se instaló en Deep River. Edward le contó lo del testamento de su padre y lo de la cláusula matrimonial.

-¿Y que ocurriría tras llevar un año casado?

-No lo sé. Supongo que tendremos que esperar para saberlo. Eso si finalmente acepta.

Creo que te estas atando a una cadena que será difícil de romper –le dijo Eric.

Edward sabía que Eric había decidido instalarse en Deep River para huir del pasado.

-Tras la partida de Alessandra juré que no volvería a casarme. Pero mi padre no me ha dejado elección. Si Bella y yo dejamos las cosas claras, todo será muy simple.

El matrimonio nunca es simple –insistió Eric.

En ese momento regreso Bella y Edward no pudo seguir hablando.

Estoy lista –dijo sonriéndole.

La sonrisa encendió la libido de Edward. Pero tenía que esperar una semana…

Salieron del local y llegaron al final de la calle donde un sendero se perdía entre los árboles.

Esta por aquí, junto al río –dijo Edward y aflojó la marcha para que Bella pudiera seguirlo-. Cuéntame por que te fuiste de San Francisco –le preguntó en tono despreocupado.

Es una historia muy larga –respondió ella.

-Nos queda aún media milla, así que tenemos tiempo.

-Mi padre siempre he pensado que sabe exactamente lo que debo hacer y como hacerlo.

-Así son los padres.

-Puede que si, pero mi padre es muy contundente.

-¿Me dijiste que tú madre murió cuando tenías siete año?

-Si. Mi padre contrató a una niñera a jornada completa, la señorita Cope. Cuando mi madre vivía, yo solía pasar las tardes con el ama de llaves. Los negocios de mi padre le exigían estar, a el y a mi madre, siempre fuera. A mi no me importaba, porque me gustaba mucho la Sria. Cope. Pero cuando mi madre murió ella se fue. Supongo que mi padre no le gustaba y no quería trabajar para el.

-¿Y esa señorita Cope era alta y delgada, con un moño en la cabeza?

Era bajita y regordeta, con un moño en la cabeza –miró a Edward y los dos se echaron a reír.

¿Qué paso cuando se fue? –Edward no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que se rió con una mujer.

-Mi padre contrato a alguien más, pero nadie era tan buena como la Sria. Cope. Mi padre acabo enviándome a un colegio para chicas, donde aprendí a comportarme como se esperaba de mí.

-¿No fuiste rebelde en tu adolescencia?

-Supongo que no tenía tiempo para eso. Estuve en un internado y lo único que quería era que mi padre estuviese orgulloso de mí. De modo que me concentré en los estudios y en las prácticas como voluntaria, que hacía en un hospital.

-¿Y en la facultad?

-Fui a un colegio universitario femenino. Allí escuchaba a mis compañeras hablar de fiestas, chicos y alcohol. Nada de eso iba conmigo.

-¿Y nada cambió cuando te graduaste y encontraste un trabajo?

-Tendría que haber sido así, pero en todos los años que pase estudiando apenas había visto a mi padre, por lo que deseaba por encima de todo pasar más tiempo con el.

-¿Qué te hizo marcharte de San Francisco?

Bella se puso aún más roja de lo que estaba por el frío.

-Empecé a salir con un hombre que trabajaba para mí padre. Estaba empeñado en ir más rápido de lo que yo quería.

-¿Tú padre lo aprobaba?

-Ese era el problema. Mi padre quería que me casara con Jacob.

-Pero tú no estabas preparada para casarte.

-Es un poco más complicado que eso. Yo quería tomar mis propias decisiones y sabía que si me quedaba no podría hacerlo.

-¿Tú padre sabe donde estas?

-L dejé una nota diciéndole que no se preocupara. Cuando llevaba varios meses aquí le envié una carta dándole mi dirección. Tomó un avión y nos encontramos en Fairbanks. Quería que volviera a casa con el, pero yo me negué.

-¿Y el desistió? –Edward tenía el presentimiento de que estaba ocultando gran parte de la historia.

-Mi padre nunca se rinde. Cada vez que hablo con el intenta convencerme para que vuelva. Al menos ahora parece haber aceptado que me quedaré una temporada.

_Una temporada_pensó Edward. Alaska no era el hogar de Bella y nunca podría serlo.

Al poco rato llegaron a una cabaña semejante a la de Eric, pero más pequeña. Había una moto de nieve aparcada en un lateral.

Quil también tiene una canoa para navegar por el río en verano –dijo Edward y llamó a la puerta. Unos segundos después abrió Quil.

¡Edward! –lo saludó con una amplia sonrisa, pero enseguida frunció el ceño-. Lamento mucho lo de tú padre. Lo eche de menos, cuando se fue a Fairbanks. Durante los últimos diez años no nos vimos tanto como hubiéramos querido.

-He traído a alguien que quiere conocerte –le dijo Edward cambiando el tema-. Bella Swan, te presento a Quil Ateara.

Bella observó a Quil mientras le estrechaba la mano. Tenía el pelo gris y muy largo, atado a la nuca. Sus cejas eran espesas y su frente amplia. En su rostro se adivinaban los rasgos indios.

Bienvenida, Bella –dijo el anciano afectuosamente-. Carlisle me hablo de ti en sus cartas. Decía que le habías quitado un gran peso de los hombros. No tenía que preocuparse más por el refugio desde que tú llegaste.

Muchas gracias por decírmelo –dijo Bella.

Pasa, por favor –dijo Quil.

Por dentro la cabaña era muy distinta a la de Eric. En una pared colgaba una manta de lana de vistosos colores, el suelo estaba cubierto por una andrajosa alfombra y en una esquina una estufa de leña calentaba la habitación.

Quil les indico un sofá con cojines de piel y el se sentó en una mecedora de cañas. Edward sabía que Quil hacía todos sus muebles. Antes de sentarse junto a Bella le ofreció a Quil la petaca con el tabaco.

Nunca te olvidas de eso –dijo el anciano sonriendo.

Los pequeños placeres son importantes –dijo Edward.

Durante la larga conversación que siguió, Edward pudo ver lo sociable que podía a llegar ser Bella. No paró de hacerle preguntas a Quil y el anciano le relató historias del lugar y de su juventud que ni siquiera Edward había oído. Mientras hablaban, les sirvió té y unas galletas que preparaba el mismo.

Será mejor que volvamos a casa de Eric –dijo Edward mirando su reloj-. Tenía pensado cocinar para nosotros.

Ese chico hace muy bien aquí –dijo Quil frunciendo el ceño-. Pero es un lobo solitario.

Le agradezco mucho su hospitalidad –le dijo Bella, levantándose-. Lo he pasado muy bien.

-Serás bienvenida cada vez que vengas.

Cuando Edward ayudo a Bella a ponerse el abrigo no pudo evitar la tentación de levantar sus cabellos sobre el cuello. Ella lo miró por encima del hombro y por un instante, el aire que los separaba se cargó de electricidad.

¿Van a irse mañana? –preguntó Quil.

Si –respondió Edward con dificultad-. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo especial en el próximo viaje?

Tengo todo lo que necesito –dijo Quil negando con la cabeza.

Edward le sonrió y le estrecho la mano.

Hicieron el camino de vuelta en silencio y Edward se cuestiono si las escalofriantes historias de Quil la habrían asustado. Bella caminaba con más lentitud y parecía cansada.

Edward estaba tan absorto mirándola y estudiando sus reacciones que olvidó una regla primordial para sobrevivir en una tierra salvaje: hacer ruido cuando se camina. Oía el crujido de unas ramas pero no se percató de lo que podía ser por culpa de su ensimismamiento.

De repente vio una sombra y oyó un rugido. Frente a ellos apareció un oso elevado sobre sus patas traseras, en medio del camino.

¡Oh, Dios mío! –exclamó Bella.

No te muevas –le dijo el en voz baja agarrándola por el brazo. Sabía que su primera reacción sería echar a correr, pero los osos negros no solían atacar a los humanos a no ser que estos se acercaran a sus cachorros. Aquel animal debería estar a punto de hibernar. Por suerte, no estaban en la dirección del viento.

Miró a Bella y vio que estaba aterrorizada, con el rostro completamente blanco. El oso levantó la cabeza, olisqueo el aire y volvió a apoyarse sobre sus cuatro patas. Les echó una ultima ojeada y se alejó lentamente.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Esta bien –le dijo a Bella, sin soltarle el brazo-. Ya se ha ido.

Ella lo miró. Seguía teniendo los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro pálido. Le temblaban los labios.

Ya ha pasado –le aseguró el abrazándola.

Podríamos haber muerto –susurró ella contra su pecho.

-Los osos negros no son agresivos. Tendríamos que haber caminado haciendo ruido, para hacerle saber que nos acercábamos. Así se habría apartado.

-No puedes saberlo. Podría habernos perseguido.

Aquí hay algunas reglas, Bella –dijo el agarrándola por los hombros-. Y yo las he olvidado mientras caminábamos. Esto es Alaska. Tienes que esperar los inesperado y tienes que estar preparada. Es la vida que deberás aceptar si te casas conmigo.

Ella lo miró y el pudo ver sus dudas. Estaba llena de preguntas y de confusión. ¿Su independencia económica valía tanto como para enfrentarse con lo impredecible, tratar con los elementos … y casarse con un desconocido?

"**Tú eres el único que me ha llegado al corazón…"**

**Aerin.**


	5. Chapter 5

No los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, yoOp simplemente me divierto con ellos

Capitulo 4

Cuando llego la hora de acostarse, Bella siguió a Edward a la habitación sintiéndose torpe y cohibida. Enfrentarse a un oso no parecía tan peligroso como dormir al lado de Edward.

Durante la tarde hizo muchas cosas. De la mano de Edward había descubierto un mundo nuevo, con osos y caminos arriesgados, pero entre sus brazos se había sentido segura. Era un hombre protector y aventurero y obviamente dudaba de la capacidad de Bella para adaptarse a un sitio así.

¿Quieres que me vaya a dormir a la salita? –le pregunto el-. Puedo dormir en el suelo.

El suelo esta duro y frío –le recordó ella.

-Llevas quince minutos sin dejar de temblar y ni siquiera puedes mirarme a los ojos. Si no confías en mí para dormir en la misma habitación…

-Nunca he dormido con un hombre en la misma habitación. No se como se supone que debo actuar.

¿Nunca has compartido una habitación con un hombre? –preguntó el.

No, nunca –el se quedo mirándola intensamente-. ¿Que?

-Quiero estar seguro de entender esto. ¿Nunca has dormido en la misma habitación? ¿O nunca te has acostado con un hombre?

Nunca he hecho ninguna de las dos cosas –se apresuró a contestar ella.

¿Qué hay con el tipo ese con el que estabas saliendo? –Edward pareció perplejo-. Pensé que quería casarse contigo.

-No llegamos tan lejos. Yo no iba tan enserio.

-Entonces, ¿eres virgen?

Ella aspiró profundamente y soltó el aire con fuerza.

-Si.

Edward se tomó la respuesta como si fuera un empujón. Murmuró u juramento y agarró su bolsa.

-Dormiré en la salita.

Siguiendo un impulso Bella lo agarró por el brazo. De pronto se había dado cuenta de que quería más intimidad con Edward… aunque solo fuera compartiendo la habitación. Quería saber como se sentiría durmiendo en la cama de al lado y que aspecto tendría el dormido.

-Puede que sea virgen, pero no soy una niña. Tengo veintitrés años y ya es hora de que empiece a vencer mi timidez. Además somos amigos ¿verdad?

El pereció dudar antes de responder.

-Estamos en ello.

En el exterior el viento seguía aullando y golpeaba con fuerza la ventana.

Me sentiré más segura si te quedas conmigo –le dijo ella tranquilamente.

Ya veo –dijo el suavizando su expresión-. Quieres tenerme cerca por si entra un oso.

Exacto –respondió ella con una sonrisa, antes de ponerse seria-. Aquí no puede entrar un oso, ¿verdad?

Edward se echo a reír.

-Creo que has visto el primer y último oso de este viaje.

No era precisamente una respuesta, pero ella supo que con el estaría a salvo.

Sin embargo, cuando salió de la habitación para desnudarse y volvió a entrar, se preguntó nerviosa que pensaría Edward de su camisón de franela. Le lanzo una mirada penetrante, tendido en su colchón con el brazo bajo la cabeza.

¿Apago la luz? –preguntó ella.

El asintió sin dejar de mirarla. De nuevo se sentía la corriente eléctrica entre ellos.

Cuando la habitación quedó a oscuras, Bella seguía sintiendo su mirada ¿Estaría pensando en imágenes eróticas, igual que ella?

Buenas noches, Bella –se oyó su voz, ronca y profunda. Parecía estar a su lado y a la vez muy lejos.

-Buenas noches Edward.

Sabía que aquella noche no soñaría con osos, sino con Edward y con la decisión que debía tomar.

*

*

Cuando Edward y Bella regresaron al refugio, había un lujoso coche aparcado en la puerta.

Dijiste que no tendríamos huéspedes para esta semana –recordó Edward.

-Y así es, a menos que alguien se haya detenido a ver si tenemos habitaciones libres. Supongo que Billy los habrá hecho pasar.

Billy era el conserje y el manitas del local. A sus sesenta años seguía cortando la leña como nadie.

Edward se estaciono junto al elegante Mercedes negro. Bella bajo rápidamente y corrió hacia el refugio. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta oyó unas voces y se quedó helada al reconocer la que hablaba más alto, igual que si se hubiera encontrado a otro oso.

¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Edward al entrar después de ella.

Es mi padre –le dijo en voz baja-. Lo oigo.

Edward la agarró por los hombros, como si recordara todo lo que le había contado sobre el.

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver que quiere?

-Ya se lo que quiere, y no pienso volver.

Vamos –insistió el- Tal vez solo haya venido de visita.

Ella rogó que Edward estuviera en lo cierto, pero en el fondo sabía que no. Dejo el abrigó en el perchero y tensó los hombros. Entró en la salita y recibió una segunda sorpresa. Jacob Black estaba junto a su padre.

¡Vaya, aquí estas! –exclamó Charlie Swan-. El conserje me dijo que te habías ido en avión a un pueblo perdido por ahí. ¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

Yo también me alegro de verte, papá –le dijo ella irónicamente.

Tú padre estaba muy preocupado, igual que yo –intervino Jacob.

No tenían que preocuparse. La he pasado muy bien en el pueblo y Edward es un excelente piloto. Incluso vimos un oso –dijo con cierto orgullo.

¡Se acabó! –Charlie alzó las manos-. Jacob y yo hemos venido para llevarte a casa antes de que comience el invierno. Créeme, no querrás estar aquí.

-No voy a volver a casa, papá. Vamos a dejar las cosas bien claras. Y me gustaría que conocieras a Edward Cullen, el propietario del refugio y de una agencia de vuelo.

Su conserje me dijo que no tenían clientes –dijo su padre estrechando la mano de Edward-. Si el negocio va tan mal ahora, ¿Qué pasará en invierno?

La gente de Alaska está acostumbrada al invierno señor –respondió Edward-. La temporada turística no tiene su mejor momento, pero seguimos alojando a empresarios y a algunos amantes del invierno.

-¿Y tiene la intención de seguir pagándole a Bella el mismo sueldo si solo trabaja la mitad?

-No trabaja la mitad. Es un trabajo distinto. En vez de servir la comida se dedica a la limpieza de las habitaciones, la confección de menús, el diseño de la propaganda primaveral…

De modo que será una excelente dama de la limpieza –dijo Charlie.

¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? –le preguntó Bella, viendo su frustración.

-Hasta que te convenza para regresar a casa. He traído varias cosas que te ayudarán a recordar como es la vida en San Francisco: tarta de frambuesas, comida china del Dragón Verde... –sacó un pañuelo de seda de su bolsillo-. Esto es de esa pequeña tienda que tanto te gusta. Y algo más especial que te daré esta noche.

No me has dicho el tiempo que vas a quedarte –insistió ella. Le encantaban aquellas cosas, pero veía en ellas el intento de soborno de su padre.

-Unos cuantos días. Esta claro que hay habitaciones libres y seguro que el señor Cullen no querrá dejar fuera a dos clientes dispuestos a pagar.

¿Su equipaje sigue en el coche? –preguntó Edward endureciendo la mandíbula.

Si –respondió Jacob-. El señor Billy nos dijo que lo dejáramos ahí hasta que hubiéramos hablado con usted. Supongo que quería saber quienes éramos.

Como no esperábamos a nadie no he preparado nada de cena –dijo Bella-. ¿Les parece bien unos fettuccini?

Estupendo –dijo Jacob-. Especialmente si lo preparas tú. Se lo buena cocinera que eres.

Bella vio que Edward fruncía el ceño al escuchar el comentario. Y de que manera…

He traído una botella del mejor Chardonnay de California (1) –siguió diciendo Jacob-. Vendrá muy bien con la pasta. ¡Ah! tú padre olvidó decirte que también te ha traído piña fresca.

Estaban tratando de convencerla con sus manjares preferidos, pero nada conseguiría separarla de su trabajo… ni de Edward. Se fue a la cocina mientras Edward encendía el fuego.

¿Necesitas ayuda? –le preguntó el cuando fue a reunirse con ella.

-¿Estas evitando a los indeseables huéspedes?

No sabía que habitaciones querrías que les asignara –dijo el sonriendo-. ¿Vas a alojar a tú padre en una de las suites?

No lo quiero tener cerca de mi, intimidándome –dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

Edward se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, hasta ahora te has mantenido firme.

El corazón le dio un brinco al sentir el tacto de sus dedos.

Gracias por tu apoyo –le dijo ella, mirándolo.

Siempre que lo necesites –dijo el apartándole el pelo de la oreja-. El agua esta hirviendo –añadió antes de apartarse.

Bella deseó que la hubiera besado de nuevo y que su padre y Jacob no estuvieran.

Edward la ayudó a servir la cena y ella vio que Jacob lo miraba recelosamente. Siempre había pensado que Jacob era un hombre guapo, pero no podía compararse con Edward. Jacob parecía sacado de una revista de belleza. Edward tenía rasgos fuertes y atractivos, con una mata de pelo cobrizo que remarcaba su mandíbula.

Durante la cena Jacob intentó monopolizar la conversación con Bella, dejando que Edward hablase con Charlie. Bella oyó como su padre le explicaba los progresos de su compañía y los logros de Jacob.

¿El pueblo no tiene carreteras? –le preguntó Jacob.

Son caminos sin pavimentar –respondió ella-. Es un país hermoso. Deberías verlo alguna vez.

-Siempre quise hacer un crucero por aquí, pero nunca he tenido tiempo.

Bella sabía que contemplar la belleza de Alaska desde un crucero no tenía nada que ver con vivirla por dentro.

Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas después de la cena –le dijo Jacob tocándole la mano.

Lentamente ella retiro su mano. No había sentido el cálido hormigueo que le recorría la piel cada vez que Edward la tocaba.

-Quería pasar un rato con papá antes de acostarme. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.

-No puedes evitarme para siempre Bella. Tenemos que hablar sobre el día que te fuiste.

Me fui porque no tenía elección –respondió ella tranquilamente.

Estaba todo buenísimo, Bella – le dijo en ese momento su padre-. Te has convertido en una excelente cocinera.

-Se cocinar desde que estaba en el colegio papá. Supongo que nunca has tenido ocasión de comprobarlo.

Charlie Swan la miró pensativo, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que no la conocía. Bella siempre había deseado una relación más cercana con el. Tras la muerte de su madre, se había quedado completamente sola y la soledad también la acompaño en el colegio. Todas las vacaciones las habían pasado juntos, lo que hacía creer a Bella que su padre se preocupaba por ella, al menos en aquellos días, pero las pocas llamadas telefónicas que recibía durante el resto del año parecían ser más una muestra de deber.

Pero todo eso pertenecía al pasado. Todo lo que ella podía hacer era albergar la esperanza de que algún día se conocieran de verdad.

Voy por el pastel de frambuesa –dijo con delicadeza, poniéndose en pie.

La conversación fue muy tensa durante el postre. Edward se mantenía muy distante, quizá por que Charlie no paraba de contarle a Bella como todo el mundo la echaba de menos en San Francisco y cuantos acontecimientos culturales se estaba perdiendo.

Cuando acabaron el café, Edward se ofreció para subir el equipaje a las habitaciones. Bella pensó que probablemente quisiera irse a su casa y se preguntó si para el su casa sería un hogar. Ella nunca la había visto por dentro. Deseó con fuerza saber lo que Edward estaba pensando… sobre la reacción que ella había mostrado al ver el oso… sobre la noche que habían dormido en la misma habitación… ¿Habría soñado con ella igual que ella soñó con el?

*

*

Mientras Edward acompañaba a los dos hombres a sus dormitorios, decidió que Charlie era un cretino arrogante y Jacob un puberto. ¿Había pensado Bella en casarse con alguien así? Aunque dijo que no estaba lista para una relación seria, seguro que había sentido algo por el. Talvez lo echase de menos, igual que todo lo que había dejado en San Francisco. Talvez el viaje de su padre había tenido éxito.

Cuando volvió a bajar las escaleras, abasteció de leña las reservas para la chimenea y entro en el despacho para consultar el parte meteorológico en la computadora. Podría haberlo hecho en su casa, pero quería pasar unos minutos más con Bella.

Llamó a un cliente y luego a Jasper, para saber si había algo pendiente en el hangar. Una hora más tarde había acabado con los asuntos pendientes y fue a buscar a Bella. No confiaba en Jacob Black, y no quería que ese hombre acaparara toda su atención.

Oyó voces en la sala y se dirigió hacía allí. Lo que vio desde la puerta le dijo que algo serio ocurría. Jacob y Bella estaban sentados en el sofá. Ella miraba hacia otro lado. Su padre estaba de pie junto a ella, atando algo a su cuello.

-Este collar era el preferido de tú madre. Lo he guardado hasta que fueras lo bastante mayor para apreciarlo.

Bella toco con delicadeza las joyas. El collar se componía de un gran rubí, rodeado por otros más pequeños y una cadena de oro con gemas incrustadas. Edward sospechó que Bella estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de regalos. Ya la había visto otras veces con una pulsera de oro, un collar de zafiros, los pendientes de diamantes. Todo eso formaba parte de su forma de ser y si se casaban el no podría ofrecerle ese lujo. ¿Por qué, entonces, querría aceptar su oferta? Todo lo que deseaba lo tenía en San Francisco.

A Bella le encantaba la belleza del collar y pensar que había pertenecido a su madre, pero odiaba que su padre y Jacob intentasen convencerla de esa manera. Primero Jacob le había pedido disculpas por haberla presionado tanto, diciéndole que lo hizo por estar tan ansioso por vivir con ella. Luego, su padre los había animado a pensar en una boda para navidad. Bella les había dicho que no tenía intención de casarse en navidad, que tenía una vida nueva y quería vivirla al máximo.

Entonces su padre había sacado el collar del bolsillo e insistió en atárselo al cuello. A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se dio cuenta de que su padre no la escuchaba.

En ese momento vio a Edward parado en la puerta, y sintió un alivio inmediato. Sabía que debía tomar una decisión crucial en su vida y que su futuro no pasaba por su padre ni por Jacob. Pero talvez pasara por Edward Cullen. Para saberlo tendría que correr el riesgo y aventurarse en la búsqueda de la felicidad que merecía.

Se puso en pie, se acercó a Edward y tomó su mano.

Papá, hay una importante razón que me impide volver a San Francisco y casarme con Jacob en navidad –miro a Edward, luego Jacob y finalmente a su padre-. Voy a casarme con Edward.

Las palabras de Bella impactaron profundamente en Edward. Sintió asombro y alivio a la vez. ¡Ella acababa de aceptar su oferta! Pero si lo hacía era por pura rebeldía. Consideraba el matrimonio como un medio para reafirmar su independencia y alejarse de la influencia de su padre. Y si el se alegraba era porque de ese modo no perdería su herencia.

Me preguntaba cuando ibas a dar la noticia –le dijo el con una sonrisa-. Tal vez tú padre quiera quedarse unos días más y así asistir a la boda.

¿Vas a casarte con el? –espetó su padre-. ¿Desde cuando?

-Llevo aquí seis mese, papá, tiempo suficiente para conocer a alguien.

-¿Alguien para ti? ¡Es un piloto que vive en ninguna parte!

Siento no habértelo dicho antes Jacob –le dijo ella a Jacob, que parecía conmocionado-. Pero al irme pensé que te había dejado claro que no somos compatibles.

¡No puedes hacer esto! –explotó Jacob-. Tenemos que hablarlo. Y no puedes prepara una boda para dentro de dos días.

Un contrato matrimonial solo lleva veinticuatro horas –le dijo Edward-. Podemos bajar mañana mismo al Registro Civil y llamar al párroco de una iglesia de Fairbanks para preguntarle si esta libre el jueves por la tarde.

¡No saben lo que están haciendo! –protestó Charlie.

-He tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo, papá y es lo que quiero hacer.

Su padre siguió protestando durante varios minutos más, hasta que al final se canso.

Quizá sean más razonables por la mañana –espetó antes de marcharse.

Jacob le lanzó una penetrante mirada a Bella y también salió. Edward no percibió el dolor en sus ojos, si no más bien la furia y el resentimiento por no conseguir lo que quería.

¿Lo has dicho en serio? –le preguntó Edward al quedarse solos-. ¿O solo era para fingir frente a tú padre?

Quiero casarme contigo, Edward –le dijo con voz sincera-. Quiero ayudarte a mantener el refugio.

-Y tú quieres tú independencia y para conseguirla puede ayudarte mi dinero.

Quiero algo más que independencia –dijo ella-. Quiero una vida distinta y creó que puedo tenerla contigo.

Al oír eso Edward se sintió mucho más viejo de lo que era. El trato era por un año y dudaba de que ella pudiera seguir al cumplir el plazo pero aún debían intentarlo.

-¿Estas lista para casarte el jueves?

-Lo estaré si me das un poco de tiempo para comprar mañana cuando vayamos a Fairbanks.

-¿Comprar?

Quiero comprarme un vestido de novia –dijo ella sonriendo.

*

*

*

El jueves por la tarde a Bella le temblaban las manos mientras intentaba atarse el vestido blanco de terciopelo. Su padre la había llevado temprano a la iglesia y no había dejado de mirarla como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Incluso después de entrar siguió intentando convencerla para que volviera a casa. Pero ella había tomado una decisión. Se había enamorado de Edward y quería que fuera feliz.

"¿Y que pasa con tú propia felicidad?" le pregunto una voz interior.

Bella sabía que su felicidad estaba más cerca de Edward que del dinero que le ofrecía. Tenía que demostrarle que era la esposa que el necesitaba y para el resto de su vida.

Se miro al espejo y se recogió el pelo con pasadores de perlas. Los rizos le caían sueltos por la nuca. Quería que Edward estuviera orgulloso de casarse con ella. Había insistido en que celebrasen una pequeña reunión social junto a la iglesia. Edward tenía muchos amigos y quería que ella los conociera. Al principio Bella pensó que lo hacía para integrarla en su vida, pero luego decidió que lo estaba haciendo para aparentar ante su padre, para demostrarle que Bella se había establecido allí.

Edward era precavido y protector, pero Bella deseaba que lo movieran otros sentimientos más profundos.

De repente llamaron a la puerta. Al abrir vio a su padre con expresión adusta.

-Todavía puedes echarte atrás.

-Voy a casarme con Edward con tu bendición o sin ella, papá.

El dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación y la contemplo largo rato.

Nunca te había visto tan hermosa –le dijo finalmente, ofreciendo su brazo-. Te pareces a tu madre.

No podría haber dicho otra cosa que la emocionara más. Las lágrimas afluyeron a los ojos de Bella. Esbozó una trémula sonrisa y se agarró a su codo para cruzar el vestíbulo.

La pequeña iglesia tan solo estaba iluminada por la tenue luz de las velas, que parpadeaban sobre los bancos mientras la música de órgano sonaba. Bella caminaba asida de su padre por el pasillo y miraba hacia el altar donde esperaba Edward. Emmet, su padrino, esperaba junto a el con los anillos de boda. No había dama de honor, ya que Bella no tenía a quien pedírselo. Había estado tan ocupada trabajando durante seis meses que no había tenido tiempo de hacer amigos. Tal vez eso cambiaría en el futuro…

Edward tenía un aspecto magnifico vestido de traje y los ojos le brillaban con un deseo que Bella solo había vislumbrado hasta entonces.

El párroco empezó la ceremonia y Bella se dejó llevar por la emoción. Era su boda. El hombre a su lado iba a ser su marido. Se dijo así misma que estaba haciendo lo mejor.

Yo, Bella –las palabras le salieron del corazón cuando llegó el momento de pronunciar los votos-. Te acepto a ti, Edward, para amarte y honrarte, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Entonces Edward la miró a los ojos y ella ya no vio el deseo, sino algo más profundo e intenso que no supo adivinar.

-Yo, Edward, te tomo a ti, Bella, para amarte y honrarte, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Ella le había prometido amor eterno.

Pero el, ¿se lo había prometido para la eternidad o solo durante un año?

*

*

*

*

**Es una especie de vino, pero la uva es blanca.**

**OK, quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero estaba en temporada de exámenes, por lo tanto mi adorada madre, prácticamente me clausuro la computadora, espero que el tiempo que pase castigada de Internet haya valido la pena. xD. Se suponía que iba a subir el cap el viernes, pero aún le faltaban unas cosillas, así que tuve que realizar unos ajustes, también el motivo de mi retraso fue causado por la indignación y el enojo que tuve por la noticia que recibí el viernes por la tarde. Y se preguntaran, cual fue el motivo de mi disgusto, pues fue nada más ni nada menos, que la ridícula ley que se aprobó en Arizona, Dios pensé estúpidamente que la ignorancia y la opinión racista se habían ido al diablo junto con Hitler, pero obviamente me equivoque. **

**Dejando de lado mi orgullo hispano, espero que disfruten este cap y que me hagan saber su invalorable opinión, xD**

"**Tú eres el único que me ha llegado al corazón…"**

**Aerin.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, simplemente juego un poco con ellos…

Capítulo 5

Cuando estuvieron sentados frente a la inmensa tarta nupcial, Bella estaba abrumada por el peso de las emociones. Desde la ceremonia Edward apenas le había dirigido la palabra. Se había limitado a presentarla a sus amigos y a conducirla hasta la sala del banquete. Ella por su parte, estaba tan pendiente de el que apenas podía respirar. No sabía lo que tenía pensado Edward para esa noche ni para los días siguientes. Había preparado la boda igual que si preparase un vuelo y al recordar que había sido un matrimonio por conveniencia, Bella se sentía como una idiota.

El le tendió el cuchillo para cortar el pastel y ella lo tomó. Entre los dos cortaron un trozo y Edward la miró con una sonrisa.

-Se supone que nos tenemos que alimentar el uno al otro. Emmet está esperando con la cámara.

De repente a Bella le pareció que todo aquello era una farsa. Recordó el beso de Edward en el altar; había sido breve y gentil… y sin embargo profundo. Ella había respondido con todo el amor de su corazón, por que estaba enamorada de el. Pero ¿alguna vez sería recíproco ese sentimiento?

Ella le ofreció un trozo de pastel y el abrió la boca y le rozo con la lengua la punta de los dedos. Bella se estremeció al recordar el calor y el sabor de aquellos labios.

Estás preciosa esta noche –le dijo el mirándola fijamente.

Gracias –respondió ella poniéndose colorada.

Cuando el le ofreció el trozo de pastel ella le limpio con la lengua las migas que se le quedaron en el dedo. De ese modo le decía sin palabras que podía complacerlo.

Estuvieron hablando con los invitados y comiendo del bufé, hasta que Rosalie se llevó a Bella a parte.

Solo quería decirte que en cuanto vuelvan a casa de Edward tendrán allí un montón de comida esperándolos. Emmet y yo pensamos que eso les gustaría más que una tostadora. También hay una botella de champán –añadió con un guiño-. Creo que los banquetes de boda son más para los invitados que para los novios. Podrán celebrar su propia fiesta.

Ha sido un detalle muy bonito de su parte –le dijo Bella entre sonrojos y lágrimas.

-Más que bonito, práctico. Seguramente no querrán preocuparse por la comida durante los próximos dos días. Edward ha dicho que no van a irse de momento. ¿Piensan dejar la luna de miel para más tarde?

-Creo que esperaremos a ver cómo siguen las cosas… El trabajo de Edward y el refugio.

Estoy muy contenta de que Edward haya encontrado alguien a quien amar –le dijo Rosalie-. Su ex esposa le hizo mucho daño.

Los divorcios siempre son muy duros –dijo Bella esperando que le contara más.

-Si supongo. Alessandra se comportaba como si Edward fuera el centro de su vida, pero no pudo aguantar las largas noches de invierno ni el frío. Supongo que Edward te lo habrá contado todo sobre ella.

-L verdad es que no.

Rosalie la miró por unos segundos antes de continuar.

-A Edward no le gusta hablar del pasado. Lleva tiempo asentar la confianza en un matrimonio, así que tendrán que pasar años aprendiendo a conocerse.

En ese momento apareció Jacob Black con expresión sombría.

¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado? –le pregunto a Bella.

Jacob es una amigo de San Francisco –le explicó Bella a Rosalie-. Mi padre y el están en un hotel junto al aeropuerto y se van mañana.

Bien –dijo Rosalie-. Iré a ver que esta haciendo Jared. Por cierto, dice que cuentas las historias mejor que nadie.

A Bella se le enterneció el corazón al oír aquello. El mismo día que compro el vestido fue a visitar a Rosalie y de paso, a cumplir su promesa con Jared.

Cuando Rosalie se fue, Jacob llevó a Bella a un rincón a parte.

-Estás cometiendo una equivocación Bella y lo sabes. Te dije que estaba dispuesto a esperar, hasta que estuvieras preparada.

-Nunca habría estado preparada, Jacob. Jamás podría casarme con un hombre que solo me quisiera para triunfar. Oí como hablaban de eso papá y tú, como hacías un trato con el. ¿Qué clase de matrimonió sería el nuestro sin sentimientos?

Jacob apretó la mandíbula y la miro intensamente.

-Lamento que oyeras esa conversación ¿Por eso te fuiste de San Francisco?

-Fue una de las razones. Papá y tú no me dejaban pensar por mi cuenta.

El guardo silencio durante unos segundos.

-Hubiéramos sido felices Bella. Te hubiera dado todo lo que deseabas. Hubiéramos sido una gran pareja. Los dos habríamos triunfado.

Eso no es lo que yo espero de un matrimonio Jacob. Yo necesito a alguien que me quiera y se comprometa conmigo para siempre. Quiero envejecer junto a alguien, no ganar contactos y dinero. No soy lo que tú necesitas.

Todavía crees en los cuentos de hadas –dijo Jacob negando con la cabeza-. Tú padre quería algo mucho mejor para ti. Creo que te quedaras con ese Cullen hasta que llegue el invierno. Entonces volverás a San Francisco y te darás cuenta que es mejor lo que yo te ofrezco.

Bella suspiró y por encima del hombro de Jacob, observo como se acercaba Edward.

Edward no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que se fue con Rosalie. No podía hacerlo. El vestido era simple, elegante y virginal, al mismo tiempo seductor. No sabía como actuar esa noche. No quería forzarla ni asustarla, pero realmente la deseaba.

Pero al verla con Jacob Black algo se movió en su interior. No soportaba el modo con que el la miraba. Había sido su primer novio y quizá ella siguiera sintiendo algo por el.

¿Estas lista para tirar el ramo e irnos a casa? –le preguntó abrazándola por la cintura.

Si, tan solo me estaba despidiendo de Jacob –dijo ella.

Su voz era suave y serena, pero Edward vio que estaba preocupada ¿Qué clase de despedida habría tenido con Jacob?

Vamos a buscar el ramo –dijo el-. Que tengas un buen vuelo de vuelta, Black.

Jacob observo con el ceño fruncido como Edward conducía a Bella a su nueva vida.

¿Te preocupa haberte casado? –le preguntó Edward cuando los dos estuvieron en el coche.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por que la conversación que mantenías con Black parecía ser muy intensa. Pensé que tal vez estuvieras deseando volver con el.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que ella respondiera.

-No quiero volver, Edward. Jacob no es el hombre que pensé que era cuando lo conocí. No me preocupa haberme casado, ¿y a ti?

No –no podía explicar lo que sentía, ni lo mucho que deseaba esa noche de bodas.

-Mientras te despedías del reverendo mi padre me entrego… nos entrego un regalo.

¿De que se trata? –preguntó el, intuyendo la respuesta.

-Un cheque por un valor de cinco mil dólares.

Edward se obligo a no enfurecerse.

-No pienso aceptar dinero de tú padre.

Es un regalo de bodas –le recordó ella.

-No. Es el modo que tiene tú padre de seguir dominándote.

Ella no siguió discutiendo y el resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio.

No habían tenido tiempo para llevar las cosas a casa de Edward, tan solo una bolsa para esa noche. Al día siguiente llenaría el armario con su ropa y su presencia sería más evidente en la casa. Edward no sabía como iba sentirse conviviendo con ella. Con Alessandra había compartido un apartamento en el pueblo porque fue donde ella quiso estar y fue ella quien acabo decorándolo a su gusto. Cuando Edward construyo su casa lo hizo pensando en su propia comodidad y en que no volvería a casarse.

Lo único que Bella había visto de ella era su fachada de troncos con su chimenea de piedra y su tejado con visera. El la hizo pasar por un pequeño recibidor a la cocina. No era muy grande, con sus muebles de pino y su mostrador blanco. Estaba incorporada al comedor, donde había una mesa de roble y cuatro sillas.

Es bonito –murmuró ella mirando a su alrededor.

Es todo lo que necesito –respondió el.

Pasaron a la salita. Era una habitación más espaciosa con muebles de pino y vigas de cedro, sobre la que se veía el desván. Bella se acercó a la chimenea, frente a la que había un sofá de piel y una butaca. La alfombra y los entrepaños de madera ofrecían una agradable nota de calor.

-Es tan… cálido y acogedor.

-El aseo está al final de ese pasillo. ¿Quieres ver el piso de arriba.

-Claro.

Dejo que ella subiera primero y que siguiera el pasillo superior hasta un amplio dormitorio con el techo inclinado. Había una gran cama, una cómoda de pino y una alfombra. Una ventana daba al oeste, con la persiana subida. En esa dirección no había nadie en muchos kilómetros.

Desde aquí puedo contemplar el crepúsculo –dijo el dejando la maleta sobre la cama-. El cuarto de baño comunica con la otra habitación, más pequeña que esta. Tienes mucho espacio en el armario, y tres de los cajones de la cómoda están vacíos. ¿Quieres ponerte algo más cómodo? Yo estoy deseando quitarme este traje. Puedo preparar algo de comer. Emmet y Rosalie han dejado un montón de comida.

-Eso suena bien.

Edward no sabía como hacer que Bella se sintiera más cómoda. Tal vez lo mejor fuera dejarla un rato sola.

-Preparare una bandeja y traeré también champán. Mientras puedes cambiarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y el salió del dormitorio, esperando que la tensión desapareciera pronto.

Edward se desató la corbata y el cuello de la camisa y abrió el refrigerador. Emmet y Rosalie habían dejado algunos aperitivos, chocolate y galletas. Sirvió la comida en una bandeja y volvió a subir. Al entrar en el cuarto oyó el sonido de la ducha. Dejo la bandeja sobre la cómoda y bajo por una botella de champán.

Al volver al dormitorio el agua de la ducha seguía cayendo. Edward decidió aprovechar para desnudarse y justo cuando iba a ponerse la bata, Bella salió del baño y lo encontró desnudo.

Estaba preciosa con un camisón blanco de satén que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con cortes a ambos lados. Tenía las piernas y pies desnudos, Edward sintió el deseo de ir hacía ella, pero nunca había tenido problema para controlar y reprimir sus impulsos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era entrar en el baño por su bata.

Pero para ello tenía que pasar a su lado. Al hacerlo, se detuvo unos segundos.

Saldré en seguida –le dijo y se fue a tomar una ducha fría.

Cinco minutos después volvió a salir, sin que la ducha fría hubiese servido para mucho y vio a Bella retirando la tapa de la bandeja. El se acercó y descorchó la botella de champán.

¿Te importa si me quito la bata? –le preguntó el.

No –susurró ella. Parecía tan asustada como un cervatillo frente a los faros de un coche. El se sentó en la cama y palmeó el colchón.

Ven aquí –le ordeno con suavidad-. Temo que vayas a escaparte de nuevo.

Lo siento, Edward –dijo ella ruborizándose-. Todo esto es nuevo para mí. Nunca lo he hecho antes y…

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado en que a mi puede gustarme que no lo hayas hecho nunca?

¿Es así? –preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Es un honor ser el primer hombre que te haga el amor, Bella.

Me temo que no voy a saber que hacer –dijo ella mirándose las manos.

Bella –el la tomó de la barbilla y le hizo mirarlo-. No voy a presionarte para que lo hagas. Si quieres dormir esta noche en el cuarto de invitados, no hay ningún problema.

No quiero dormir en la otra habitación –dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

La respuesta avivó más el fuego que ardía en el interior de Edward.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no empezamos con algo fácil, como un beso y vemos a donde nos lleva?

Le acarició las mejillas con los dedos y se quedó embelesado por la suavidad de su piel, por la delicadeza de sus rasgos, por la belleza chocolatosa de sus ojos. Se inclinó lentamente sobre ella y empezó a besarla, al principio con dulzura y luego fue aumentando la presión, intentando que separara los labios. Ella soltó un gemido y le rodeó el cuelo con los brazos. Edward se sintió repentinamente más ansioso que en toda su vida, pero se dijo así mismo que era mejor ir despacio. Aunque eso era más difícil de lo que había esperado. La fragancia de Bella embriagaba sus sentidos y lo dejaba sin respiración. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la apartó.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella casi sin respiración.

-Nada… si tú quieres seguir.

¿De verdad me quieres como esposa en todos los aspectos, Edward? –le preguntó ella con los ojos llenos de duda.

Sí, quiero que seas mi mujer… en todos los aspectos –dijo el con voz ronca-. Sería una tortura vivir contigo y no acostarme contigo.

La besó otra vez para demostrarle lo mucho que la deseaba. Ella pareció dudar por un momento, pero entonces sus lenguas se encontraron.

"_es virgen" _ se dijo Edward así mismo sin dejar de besarle el rostro y el cuello.

Oh, Edward –suspiró ella agarrándolo por los hombros.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo explicarlo. Es algo tan… maravilloso… por todas partes.

De eso se trata –dijo el con una risita-. Y va a ser mejor todavía.

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo por ti?

-Ya lo estás haciendo, Bella. Créeme, ya lo estas haciendo.

Empezó a besarle los pechos, a través del fino camisón y ella se arqueó. El satén estaba tan húmedo que los endurecidos pezones se adivinaban completamente y Edward pasó la lengua por ellos.

-Edward… puedo sentirlo dentro… muy dentro de mí.

Vamos a deshacernos de este camisón –dijo el con dificultad. Su deseo crecía a cada palabra que ella pronunciaba.

Ella se sentó y se despojo del camisón. Tenía un aspecto despeinado e irresistiblemente tímido.

Vamos a probar de otra forma –sugirió el, tendiéndose en la cama y subiéndola a ella encima.

Le apretó el trasero y los muslos al mismo tiempo que la siguió besando intensamente, hasta que ella empezó a frotarse contra el, buscando la culminación de su placer.

Sabes que puede doler al principio, ¿verdad? –le susurró el.

Ella asintió débilmente, pero el quería que ella estuviese segura y que le suplicara la unión de sus cuerpos. De ese modo no habría duda de la sinceridad de su deseo. Aquel pensamiento lo atormentaba ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto?

Estaba a punto de estallar de pasión, pero siguió besándola y acariciándola.

Edward –susurró ella finalmente-. Edward, por favor. Vamos a hacerlo.

El sonrió de nuevo ante su inocencia. Estaba decidido a mantener el control hasta el final.

Cuando sus cuerpos brillaron con las llamas de la pasión, cuando el calor entre ellos pareció llenar el cuarto, cuando el vio en sus chocolatosos ojos que ella lo deseaba con la misma fuerza, sacó un preservativo de la mesita de noche. Ella vio como rompía el envoltorio, pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior y el supo, por ese simple acto que nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer. La agarro de la cintura y la sentó a horcajadas sobre el. Y entonces, con un rápido movimiento, la deslizó hasta su miembro al tiempo que empujaba hacia arriba.

Ella dejo escapar un gemido, pero el no le dio tiempo de pensar en la perdida de su inocencia. La sujeto por la caderas y se movió dentro y fuera de su humedad, avanzando más con cada empujón, hasta que ella contrajo sus músculos en torno a el. De repente, por primera vez en su vida, Edward perdió el control y no pudo dominarse. Se movió más y más rápido, sintiendo como todo su mundo cambiaba.

Ella seguía gimiendo y el no pudo reprimir la necesidad de poseerla por completo. Su orgasmo fue algo jamás sentido, su exhalación de placer parecía prolongarse hasta más allá de su ser. Todo lo que podía ver, sentir y tocar era a Bella. Ella se dejó caer y el siguió besándola envuelto en un remolino de colores y sensaciones.

Cuando pudo pensar y respirar de nuevo se dio cuenta de que la estaba abrazando con fuerza y de que posiblemente le estaba haciendo daño. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejó de piedra. Había lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

¿Te he hecho daño? –le preguntó con voz ronca, todavía abrumado por una experiencia inaudita.

-No, no me has hecho daño. Es solo que nunca pensé que fuera tan maravilloso.

Sus palabras tendrían que haberlo tranquilizado, pero lo preocuparon más.

Si, ha sido sexo del mejor –murmuró el para si mismo.

Sin embargo ella lo oyó; se aparto de su lado y agarró su camisón.

"Es un matrimonio de conveniencia" pensó el. No tendría que haberse dejado llevar así. No volvería a pasar. Bella Swan se había casado para conseguir su sueño, que era abrir un salón de té lejos de Fairbanks.

Necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido. Jamás había reaccionado ante una mujer de esa manera y eso lo molestaba. Sabía que aquellas sensaciones podían conducirlo al dolor que lo invadió con la separación de Alessandra.

Creo que esta noche voy a dormir en el cuarto de invitados –dijo el levantándose.

¿Por qué? –preguntó ella confundida.

Por que tenemos que acostumbrarnos poco a poco a este matrimonio, e ir abandonando nuestra intimidad –dijo el dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño.

-¿Te… te vas ahora? ¿No tienes hambre?

El miró la bandeja con la comida, pero se sorprendió del deseo que volvía a sentir por Bella.

-No. Mañana tengo que salir en un vuelo muy temprano. Pero tú no te levantes si no quieres. Siéntete como en casa y cuando vuelva te ayudaré con tus cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, y él tuvo que resistirse al deseo de abrazarla.

-De acuerdo. Hasta mañana entonces.

Cuando Edward entró en la otra habitación tiró el albornoz sobre la cama y se acercó a la ventana. A la luz de la luna se distinguían la silueta de los árboles y la cresta de las colinas. Decidió que casarse con Bella Swan había sido la peor equivocación de su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Se preguntaba que había pasado. Se había entregado por completo a Edward, y nunca había esperado que hacer el amor fuera algo semejante. No sabía nada de hombres ni de sus reacciones, y seguramente Edward estaría decepcionado.

Se levantó y se acercó a la cómoda. Mirándose al espejo se preguntó que podría darle a ese hombre, que tenía mucha más experiencia que ella.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y se fijó en el papel que había detrás del joyero. Era una orden de pago. Cincuenta mil dólares. Para ella…

Ese matrimonio no era más que un negocio. Edward estaba deseando pagarle lo acordado.

¿Eran Edward y Jacob tan distintos el uno del otro?

Jacob quería casarse por su ascenso profesional; Edward lo había hecho para asegurar su herencia. Bella lo había sabido desde el principio, pero había pensado que en el fondo Edward era diferente. En sus ojos se percibía el deseo, pero después de esa noche, estaba claro que solo se trataba de deseo. Ella recibiría cincuenta mil dólares a cambio de asegurar su herencia y de brindarle los beneficios sexuales del matrimonio.

Hundió el rostro entre las manos. ¿Había cometido la peor decisión de su vida?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saludos a todos los que aún frecuentan la historia, se que después de esta falta imperdonable de mi parte, han de ser ya muy pocos. A los que continúan pendientes, mil gracias. Dentro del tiempo en que la deje abandonada fueron muchos los comentarios dejados, preguntando que si estaba entre mis planes continuarla. Bueno, nunca se me ocurrió esa idea, siempre tuve muy claro que _debía_ terminarla, pero por ciertas cuestiones me era imposible hacerlo. Dos años después de empezada, he encontrado el espacio dentro de mi ajetreada vida para poder concluirla, más que nada por ustedes, los que siguieron esperando por ella. De verdad que muchas gracias por ello.

La historia cuenta con 10 capítulos más epílogo, este capítulo es el numero 5 por lo tanto vamos a la mitad de la meta, calculó que la siguiente actualización será para el fin de semana, o en su defecto en el transcurso de la próxima semana, que es cuando por fin diré adiós a mi muy pesado semestre escolar. Uno pensaría que esto de estudiar Historia es cosa fácil, pero resulta que es todo lo contrario, aunque poco me puedo quejar, es algo que amo demasiado como para verle un lado negativo, además ¿Qué sería de la vida, sin los grandes retos que nos pone día a día?

Nos estamos viendo

**Aerin**


End file.
